<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exam Review Day by ImoutoCommissions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007586">Exam Review Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions'>ImoutoCommissions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Mew Mew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bladder torture, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, F/M, Gags, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Urethral plugs, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last day of school before exams, Taruto decides to have as much fun with Pudding as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fong Pudding/Taruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/600295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today is the last regular day of school before exams, and when Pudding wakes up, this is one of the first things she thinks about. One of the other first things that she thinks about, the more pressing issue on her mind right now, is how full her bladder is. This is more than likely what woke her up, as it does most mornings. She squirms in discomfort, which wakes up Taruto, who is quick to tease her about her needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds her down for a bit, laughing at her whining and struggling, before saying, “Don’t go just yet, I’ve got something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her curiosity wins out and she waits for him, but he doesn’t let her get a good look at what he retrieves from the nightstand before he has her pinned down again, reaching for her crotch and pushing something into her, or, more specifically, into her urethra. Realizing that he has plugged up the only exit for her bladder, she begins to grow nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a urethral plug,” he says, confirming her suspicions, “and it’s not coming out until midnight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, Taru Taru!” she protests. “I already have to tinkle so bad, and midnight is way too far away! You can’t make me wait that long!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I can,” he says, as he drags her to the shower. “This might be our last chance to have fun at school, and I’m going to take full advantage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how she protests, he doesn’t budge, and pounds her in the shower, fucking her so hard that she isn’t able to muster up a good protest, though she wants to every time his palm comes into contact with her lower stomach, applying unneeded pressure to her bladder. He is determined to make this as difficult for her as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she’s getting dressed for the day, Pudding is pretty sure that there is no way she can make it through this challenge, but so far, Taruto has offered her no way out. Not only that, but he has done even more to make things difficult for her, filling an inflatable butt plug with saline before putting it inside of her, and filling her pussy with a very familiar vibrator, controlled by a remote that he keeps to himself. They’ve used this quite a bit since the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he ties rope along her her entire torso, in an intricate pattern that crisscrosses her and forms diamonds, framing her small breasts and her bladder bulge, the rope tight enough to squeeze her flesh. He makes several passes between her legs as well, tightly blocking access to her ass and her pussy, making it so that she will not be able to remove the toys on her own. After that, he asks if she can still move, and she tests it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can still move the same as always, but the rope always digs into me, usually…” She trails off with a blush, and he knows that that means it’s something pleasurable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he replies, before turning the vibrator on at just the right speed to keep her frustrated throughout the day. After that, he helps her into her panties and her school uniform, and then it’s time to eat breakfast before they head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taruto makes her drink three litres at breakfast- one of milk, one of orange juice, and one of water, which leaves her with quite the tummy ache on the way to school, all of the liquid sloshing around inside of her. She dreads how she will feel once it hits her bladder, with no option of escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simply put, trying to sit through class that morning is worse than torture to her, and she is glad that she and the other girls eventually gave up maintaining a secret identity. In a state like this, there is nothing she can do to repress a partial transformation, and her ears and tail are out in no time at all, wriggling just the same as she does as she tries to cope with her mixture arousal and desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the plug in her ass and the constant buzzing from the toy, not to mention the rope rubbing against her with every movement, she can hardly keep her mind on anything other than the stimulation. She is glad that classes are focused on reviews for exams, because otherwise she would definitely be out of luck. After spending the weekend studying with Lettuce to help her, she’s fairly confident about her exams, so long as Taruto does not try to mess with her during those as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she can do is try to keep her squirming to a minimum, both so her classmates don’t suspect and so she does not stimulate herself more than necessary, and keep her eyes on the clock, waiting for lunch, when she can have some alone time with Taruto. She is determined to convince him to change his mind about this when she has him alone, because she’s certain that she won’t be able to last throughout the rest of the school day, much less until midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day drags on until lunch, when she can finally sneak up onto the roof. This has become her and Taruto’s favorite place to get away at school, because it is completely inaccessible to anyone who doesn’t have a key. Their superhuman abilities serve as pretty good replacements for keys, and soon enough, Pudding has made it to the roof, where Taruto is already waiting for her with their lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this point, she has been driven so crazy by her needs that she is nearly feral, charging up to him and begging him for relief. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you need to pull the plug, I’ll do anything! I’m too full, my bladder is ready to explode!” She pulls up her shirt so that he can see her stomach and can see the slight swell that has resulted from all the liquid that he has made her consume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or, or, you need to fuck me!” she whines. “You need to take the toys out and do it yourself, it’s driving me crazy! Taru Taru!” As she begs, she turns around, gripping the chain length fence that runs along the edge of the roof, her panties exposed as her tail lifts her skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wet myself in front of the whole school if it means you’ll pull the plug! I’ll let you fuck me up here on the roof! Right here against the fence where anyone could look up and spot us!” She begs pathetically, hoping desperately for him to take pity on her, rather than making her try and suffer all the way to midnight. She’s certain that she won’t last that long, and waits for Taruto’s decision.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taruto has chosen to take pity on her. That much is made clear by the way he rises, coming over to join her and pushing her skirt up a little bit more. After that, he moves her panties out of the way, and then pushes some of the ropes to the side as well. Pudding wonders if he is going to unplug her now, and, if he does, how she is supposed to make it back down to the bathroom. Would anyone really notice if she just let loose up here? It would probably be all dried up long before anyone needed to come up here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he goes for the dildo instead of the plug, and she understands that he is first going to take her up on her offer of fucking her right here on the roof. Well, that’s just fine by her! Even if it weren’t part of a bid to be allowed to empty her bladder, she has been left so frustratingly horny all day, and he really needs to do something to help her out with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the dildo is removed, Taruto pushes into her suddenly, his thrust so rough that she knows she would have lost control then and there, if she wasn’t already plugged up. This doesn’t bode well for the comfort of it, but she’s so turned on and it feels so good to have him inside of her that she decides she doesn’t care. She allows him to absolutely pummel her pussy, screaming with pleasure all the while, because she really, really needed this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she is not being at all subtle, she is far past the point of actually caring if anyone happens to look up and see her. She would rather be caught like this and pleasured than left to deal with her overwhelming horniness a moment longer. Taruto does a good job of taking care of her, just as he always does. He slams into her with abandon, until both of them are brought to their shared climax, Pudding’s knuckles turning white as she grips the fence in front of her, screaming with her orgasm as Taruto fills her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slumps forward as he pulls out of her, panting and struggling to catch her breath, and waiting for him to finally pull the plug. Her panties are out of the way, so she decides to just spread her legs and pee right there on the roof, but Taruto does not go for it. Instead, he puts the dildo back in her, and moves the ropes back in place, and she whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about pulling the plug?” she asks, her desperation creeping into her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never agreed to pull the plug,” he replies casually, “and you never specifically said I had to just to be able to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pudding tries to recall exactly how she phrased things, but she is still so hazy that she can’t, and curses herself for saying something left up to interpretation, that he could exploit like that. Not only is he not going to give her relief, but he decides to make things even harder, by adding more saline to her butt plug, and connecting it to the urethral plug via a small tube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you squeeze your butt too much, all that saline is gonna go straight to your bladder, but if you relax your bladder too much, then your pee is going into your butt plug,” he explains, a little smug as he does so. He secures her ropes and tightens them a bit, but does not give her back her panties, telling her that it will be fun to spend the rest of the day one upskirt glance from exposing her toys. She isn’t sure if his words are meant to fill her with excitement or dread, and settles on a mixture of both, not sure what else she can feel in a situation like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now that that’s out of the way,” he says, as if it is completely casual, “how about we have our lunch?” Because of course he remembered to bring lunch for both of them even with all of this going on, and of course he remembered liter bottles of lemonade and soda to make Pudding consume while she eats, not letting her miss even a single drop before their long hour is over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, her stomach is left sloshing, full of way too many liquids that she knows are heading straight for her bladder. She makes her way to class, miserable and on edge, knowing that she will not be able to pay attention to a single thing, and knowing that it will soon be obvious to everyone around her that she has to pee worse than she ever has in her entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she can think about throughout her afternoon classes is how badly she wants to go home and empty her bladder, which feels as though it is containing an ocean now. She can’t sit still, squirming back and forth in her seat as the torturous lesson continues, and when school gets out, she wastes no time in leaving, so quickly that it must look like she is making a mad dash for the bathroom, rather than just hurrying to her boyfriend so that they can walk home together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take you out for dinner tonight,” he announces once they get home. She thinks about asking him to pull the plug, but she already knows that he has no intention of doing that any time soon; lunch only proved that. He guides her to the shower and strips her down, but leaves all the toys inside of her as he takes her into the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look pregnant,” he teases, as he pokes her bladder bulge and causes her to whine. It is nearly impossible to tolerate the shower in her current state, but the plug leaves her no choice. Once they are out, he dries her of and secures her with the ropes again, before dressing her in a Chinese style dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows that the rest of the night will include more torture, she knows that dinner will include more drinks to stretch her beyond what she thinks is possible for her body. She knows that he will keep her plugged until midnight, and that nothing she says can possibly change his mind. And, despite it all, she is still excited for what comes next.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pudding doesn’t want to drink anything else at dinner, but Taruto insists, having her glass of tea refilled again and again, until she has downed what must be another liter of liquid. Only once he is satisfied with that are the able to pay and leave, and even then, he does not take her home, where he might finally let her unleash the torrent of pee. Instead, he tells her that they are going to see a movie, and she follows along with him, having a harder time walking with each step that she takes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has to order the largest soda the theater has, and while they watch the movie- with Pudding hardly paying attention to it- she has to drink the entire soda dry. She barely even notices the movie is over and that the credits are rolling until Taruto urges her up so that the two of them can head back home together. Her stomach is so swollen from her bladder that she thinks she really must look pregnant, and she begs him to pull the plug as soon as they get home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, before my bladder explodes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it isn’t midnight yet,” he tells her. “You have a little while to wait until midnight, so how about I help you pass the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helps her out of the same dress that he helped her into for their date, taking time to appreciate the ropes on her body. “The ropes are really struggling against you,” he says. “You can tell how much fuller your bladder has gotten by looking at how much they’re straining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he speaks, he has gone to get even more rope, which he uses to bind her hands behind her back, her arms crossed. After that, he takes advantage of her gymnast’s body and her honed flexibility by bending her legs back, crossing them to tie to her arms. For good measure, he even makes sure that her tail is bound, because he knows that she has been able to use it like an additional limb in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he is sure that she has no real freedom of movement, he adjusts some of the original rope around her crotch, so that he will have access to her. She is completely helpless, laying on her back, or rather, on her arms and legs that are stuck behind her back, and he produces the remote, raising the vibrations on the toy until it is as high as it will go. But every time she starts to get close, he turns it back down, refusing to let her come from this, increasing her torture more and more as he goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is not all that he does to tease her. While he continues using the toy to torment her, he also uses his hands and his mouth, teasing and tickling her, lightly suckling one of her nipples just long enough to make her whimper, spanking her rear and her bladder bulge as he pleases. Occasionally, he will twist a nipple or her clit or even her nose, but every time that she cries out for some sort of relief, begging him to let her come or to let her pee, he always ignores her, and she knows that there is no real point to her begging, because he already has his mind made up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taruto even has another toy to use with her, a ring gag he places in her mouth, saying, “You’re so riled up that I’m not sure you won’t try to bite me to get your way.” Once it is in place, he shoves his cock down her throat, and she moans around him, wishing that she could protest just how unfair all of this is. Instead, all she can do is fight against her own needs while he uses her throat, pushing himself closer and closer to his own limit, only to pull out before he can finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dildo is pulled from her pussy to replace his cock in her mouth, and he tells her, “We’re switching places, so suck on that while I fuck you.” The taste of her own juices fills her mouth as he pushes into her roughly, wasting no time in getting lost in his frantic rhythm, pounding her pussy. He gives relief to her need for him, but the rough treatment jostles her distended bladder so much that even this is almost like torture to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, he does not do this with the intent of edging her, and when he feels her reaching her limit, tightening around him, he only doubles down, fucking her harder and faster until she is at last allowed to come, crying out for him as he joins her with a moan, flooding her womb with his seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her afterglow, she can almost relax, despite the pain she is in, but then, the clock strikes midnight, marking the end of her day of torment. Taruto pulls the toy and her gag from her mouth, and once she is able to speak, she asks, “Will you finally let me go pee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve earned it,” he agrees. “You managed to wait the whole day.” Even so, he takes his time with setting her free, removing her bonds slowly, and even once he has them off, he does not remove her butt plug until he has drained its contents into her bladder, then leaves her with only the urethral plug left in place. Pudding knows that she will not be able to hold back on her own, so she counts on the plug to do her job for her as she hobbles to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can reach it, Taruto has caught up to her, saying, “Actually, I have one more challenge left for you today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no, don’t!” she cries, at the same time that he reaches for the plug and says, “I want you to hold it on your own until you get to the toilet!” With that, he finally pulls the plug on her, causing her to reflexively jam her hands between her legs, not that that does her any good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must know that his challenge is impossible for her to complete in her current state. She hasn’t been to the bathroom since before bed, meaning that she has been holding it for over twenty-four hours, and Taruto has made sure to keep her far more hydrated than necessary throughout the day. She can’t take even one shaky step before the dam bursts, the flood escaping her in such a powerful torrent that all she can do is moan in pleasure at the overwhelming relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knees go weak and she collapses into the rapidly growing puddle beneath her, flooding their bedroom floor as she is finally able to empty her overused, aching bladder, laying as she basks in the euphoria of it all. Her bladder is still painfully sore even once empty, and it takes her a moment to catch her breath, before she finally gets up to look at the size of her puddle, astounded that she was really able to hold so much back without bursting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she sees the wicked grin on Taruto’s face, her relief soon turns to terror, and he says, “I’m going to have to punish my naughty little monkey for making such a big mess. Well, it’s a good thing I have you to myself all weekend!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf<br/>I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>